Talk:Borg history/archive
Conflict or Conflicts I'm confused here- the title seems to suggest a single, continuous conflict spanning centuries- but the Borg and the Federation were not engaged in combat continuously since 2063. The "2153 incident" doesn't even involve the Federation, but it is included here. An incident here and incident there does not make for a continuous conflict. The title should probably be "Human-Borg history" since that's really who it involves, if we want an article like this.--31dot 02:31, June 29, 2010 (UTC) :I see no problem with changing to that title, since that seems to be the direction I'm going with this article. Feel free. --Nero210 02:45, June 29, 2010 (UTC) From Voyager-Borg conflict References Missing references: * * * * Necessity of this Page I know I'm hardly one to talk considering the hits I took when I wrote the Voyager-Kazon conflict article, but in this case I don't think we need this particular article. Voyager's dealings with the Borg could be taken as an extension of the conflict the Federation already had with the Borg since and as such I think this article would be better suited in that manner. --Nero210 19:13, June 26, 2010 (UTC) :I would tend to agree, if we're going to have this, it should cover all Federation-Borg conflicts. - 13:09, June 27, 2010 (UTC) ::This is about Voyager s conflict while it is lost in the Delta Quadrant not the Federation's conflict. Make a new page called Federation-Borg conflict.--TyphussJediVader 13:41, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Calm down Mr. Defensive. Voyager was just another front in the Federation's conflict with the Borg. Voyager didn't loose its status as a Federation ship when it got stuck in the Delta Quadrant, therefore having this article cover the entire Federation-Borg conflict is appropriate. Voyager would have a pretty big section however. --Nero210 16:39, June 27, 2010 (UTC) ::Borg not Borgs.--TyphussJediVader 22:43, June 27, 2010 (UTC) :::If Nero wants to continue his crusade to rework all Voyager articles, I would suggest he make a mock-up of the proposed Federation-Borg Conflict page as a sub-page to his user profile and have a link here so that everyone can vet it before it is posted for all to see. I like your gumption, but you are coming off as pretty arrogant that "your way is the best way." Let us all help and it will be the best piece of work that can be put on here (that goes for all articles).--Obey the Fist!! 15:18, June 28, 2010 (UTC) :Considering that his page is just a brief of "Scorpion" (I & II) right now, I don't think a user subpage would be needed. Simply adding the non-''Voyager'' info to the article, which would all be before the current stuff, should be enough to see if that works. Also, I have no idea what the "Borg not Borgs" comment means. - 16:40, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Merge I put this up for a merge with Human-Borg history, since I agree that having a single page to cover (and point to more in depth articles) is a good idea, but I don't think we need two pages to do that. - 04:47, June 29, 2010 (UTC) :Support. --Nero210 05:30, June 29, 2010 (UTC) ::Support. Borgs not Bjorgs--Obey the Fist!! 12:40, June 29, 2010 (UTC) :::I'm not sold on the merge. This isn't part of a Human-Borg conflict this is a Federation-Borg conflict and the Human-Borg conflict developed into the Federation-Borg conflict. What's missing from this article is more information on the conflict between Voyager itself and the Borg. — Morder (talk) 03:09, June 30, 2010 (UTC) I would say your first sentence is also the very reason for the merge. Either way, this seems more like an essay on Seven of Nine then about anything else at this moment. - 22:17, June 30, 2010 (UTC) :::My first sentence being that I'm not sold on the merge?! :) Agreed on what it currently is which is why it should probably just get a pna-inaccurate for now. If another page develops into a general "Borg-everybody conflict" then we can merge them all. Until they do this particular page should deal with voyager and the borg and not doesn't belong on human-borg history, yet. — Morder (talk) 13:11, July 1, 2010 (UTC) As the originator of this article, although this is an open article i would like to say my sole intention at first of creating this article was to begin a detail analysis into the Borg-Voyager relationship and a Borg-federation conflict rather then a Borg-human conflict, thank you.-Four of Five ::::Keep in mind that this site is not for original research or analysis of aspects of Star Trek. We are only here to document either in-universe aspects of the Star Trek universe or production information. If you simply want to have the information in one place, that is fine, as people seem to agree on that, but it shouldn't be as any sort of research.--31dot 14:35, July 2, 2010 (UTC) I understand, i was not trying to imply for research into the subject, i was simply trying to encourage more contribution into the field, thank you. --Four of Five :::::If I could through my two cents in here? I support merge idea for the reason that I personally do not feel that an article on Voyager's encounters with the Borg warrant a separate page when all the information could be readily inserted into the Human-Borg conflict article. Perhaps having its own section in that article would be more fitting? -- TrekFan Talk 22:55, October 30, 2010 (UTC) Sidebar Cleanup Once this page get's moved, I would suggest a look at the sidebar. There have to be losses for Voyager as crewmen and women were assimiliated or killed during the conflicts with the Borg. Also, am I mistaken that Voyager was not the only one to fight the Borg? Didn't they enlist other races help?--Obey the Fist!! 12:49, June 29, 2010 (UTC) They did indeed, do u remember Unimatrix zero. hi Im the person who created Voyager-Borg conflict so if any discussions or decisions are made concerning the article please contact me about it, thanks:) :While we thank you for creating the article, oh unnamed contributor from beyond the stars, I would like to remind you that this is a wiki and therefore, can be edited by anyone at any time. I would say that you can track ALL of your created pages just as you found this one.--Obey the Fist!! 14:13, June 29, 2010 (UTC) However I would like editors to help me assimilate unwritten information into the article freely. --Four of Five 23:01, June 30, 2010 (UTC)Four of Five